1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, an electronic device with the antenna and a manufacturing method of the antenna; particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna with a dielectric unit and an electronic device with the antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mainstream developing tendency of nowadays consumer electronic devices is getting inclined to the features of light weight, thin, short, small size and of smaller in size and multi-function, hence the developing tendency of the composing component of various electronic devices is getting inclined to small size. For instance, the baseband modules and the signal processing modules of nowadays electronic devices can be designed as integrated circuits to reduce the size of electronic devices; however, the size of antennas for electronic devices can not be reduced by circuit integration.
There are many kinds of antennas developed via modern techniques, wherein multipole antennas and monopole antennas are two typical types of antennas. Helical antennas and spiral antennas are the examples of multipole antennas while patch antennas and zigzag antennas are the common examples of monopole antennas. The most common example of monopole antennas is practiced by winding a patch antenna around a substrate made of low temperature co-fired ceramic to form a so-called ceramic antenna for reducing antenna size.
However, subject to the operating frequency of electronic devices, the space for placing ceramic antennas is usually fixed by the logical shape and the size of ceramic antennas and can not be adjusted in accordance with the containing space in electronic devices. The interior design of the composing components of electronic devices is therefore limited and can not be smaller anymore.